Delta IX rocket
}} The Delta IX rocket is a vehicle on display in the Museum of Technology in Fallout 3. The Delta IX rocket was commissioned in 2020 by the United States Space AdministrationMuseum of Technology terminal entries#Delta IX Rocket Information and constructed by REPCONN Aerospace. Background The Delta IX was the last of the manned rockets to Earth's moon. Over the next 15 years, the Delta IX recorded over 77 successful launches making it one of the most successful rockets in American history. However, after these 15 years, all the remaining Delta IX rockets were converted for U.S. military purposes, and the crew and instrument sections were replaced with nuclear warheads. The last manned mission to the Moon occurred in 2052.Museum of Technology placard: "This unusual flag was recovered from the surface of the moon by the very last manned flight to its surface in 2052. The flag is from the old "Valiant 12" Virgo III Lunar Lander that touched down November 14, 1969. It's remarkable condition can be attributed due to its construction; the flag is actually made of special materials to withstand the harsh environment of space." The rocket, developed entirely by USSA scientists, was a single-stage vehicle with an ejectable crew section or satellite storage bay. The propulsion system was a nuclear-electric derivative drive, using a massive electrical jolt to start the nuclear reaction on launch. The crew section was protected from the radioactive chambers by way of a massive titanium-vanadium disc. The spacecraft had the capability to sustain two astronauts up to a maximum of 24 days. The longest recorded space flight in a Delta IX rocket was the 17-day Zeus 12 mission to the moon. The Delta IX Rocket in the Washington, D.C. Museum of Technology was donated by the United States Space Administration and by a grant from the United States Department of Antiquities.Museum of Technology placard: "The Delta IX Rocket was donated by the United States Space Administration and by a grant from the United States Department of Antiquities." Museum of Technology plate transcript Locations The Delta IX rocket is mentioned in the Museum of Technology on a description plate, next to a full-scale model of the rocket itself. There is also a crashed and radioactive Delta IX rocket located in Vernon Square, near the exit to the Statesman Hotel. Notes * The Delta IX rocket in the Museum of Technology has the present-day "Stars and Stripes" on the side, complete with the 50 stars and 13 stripes. * The crashed rocket by the Statesman Hotel was supposed to be fired at China but malfunctioned and crashed by the hotel instead. * Outside the REPCONN test site is a red-yellow Delta IX rocket monument. Appearances The Delta IX rocket appears both in Fallout 3 and in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Delta IX rocket appears to be a continuation of the Delta rocket family that saw its first production in the 1960s and is still being produced in the real-world as of 2019. Gallery Delta IX crater.jpg|The crashed Delta IX rocket located near Vernon Square Fallout New Vegas Repconn Test Site.jpg|The Delta rocket in front of the REPCONN test site Category:Museum of Technology Category:Satellites and spacecraft Category:United States space program fr:Fusée Delta IX pl:Delta IX ru:Ракета «Дельта IX» uk:Ракета «Дельта IX»